Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display for virtual reality, which may alleviate a screen-door effect, thereby improving the image quality of the display.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display for virtual reality is a visualization device that provides virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality by making a virtual image feel like reality through vivid images, sounds, and the like. Such a display for virtual reality realizes a large viewing area despite the small size thereof and has no limitation as to the viewing angle, and therefore, has been utilized in various fields including, for example, augmented-reality industry and education, virtual-reality experience appliances, wearable PC monitors, theme parks, movie viewing, and game display devices.
However, because a display for virtual reality according to the related art forms an image at a position that is very close to the user's eyes, a light-blocking area between the sub-pixels of a display panel is clearly visible. Therefore, there occurs a screen-door effect, in which a lattice resembling a mosquito net is visible in an image realized in the display for virtual reality according to the related art, which is undesirable.